


Percy Jackson is a god

by Jasmine_Jay



Series: Percy Jackson AUs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU where Percy became a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Jay/pseuds/Jasmine_Jay
Summary: If Percy became a god
Series: Percy Jackson AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968526
Kudos: 20





	Percy Jackson is a god

After the 7 were almost done battling the Giants. The gods arrived and finished them off. A god looked over to Annabeth and said “hello Annabeth. It’s been a long time.” his eyes looked sad. Soon he left to go talk to his father after she said nothing. Jason and Piper approached after the god left.  
“Who was that?” Piper asked.  
Annabeth turned away from them, “No one, just another god.”  
“I don’t remember that god.” Jason said almost to himself.  
“You wouldn’t he’s just a Greek god.” she said then took a deep breath “He only became a god last year after the war with Kronos.” she wiped a tear from her eye.  
Piper seemed reluctant to ask “Do you know him?”  
Annabeth scoffed “knew him? Try fell in love with him.” in her last words she seemed to get angry.  
They both look over to the god who sea green eyes that look so filled with pain at seeing Annabeth. “What’s his name?” Piper asked,  
“Percy Jackson” Annabeth practically spat out the name.


End file.
